


Under the Weather

by mistrali



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt “rainy days”. Was meant to be 3 sentences :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Under the Weather

“Oh, Doctor Crane, it’s all this rain we’ve been having lately; I’m agoraphobic, and the weather makes me so depressed, I can’t even get out of bed!” 

“Ah, well, Sarah, Seattle’s propensity for 40-day deluges might be a boon for the grape harvest, but it does tend to put the best of us off our morning Kenyan roast - may I suggest a nice vacation to sunnier climes?”

Really, all that Winconsin cheddar last night must’ve gone to Roz’s head - he’d given perfectly sound advice, so why was she... oh. 

“Well, of course I... I meant the sunnier climes of your imagination, that proverbial window out of one’s self, limited only by the... the breadth of your wine and foreign film collection... Sarah?”


End file.
